The present invention relates to prefabricated components for making floor slabs, floors and walls with exposed wood beams for small buildings, mainly for residential use but with the possibility of application also in warehouses and in industrial and farming buildings.
Erecting buildings that have a wooden supporting frame is a very ancient practice; the evolution of technology has allowed to improve their comfort continuously, to the point of providing buildings that are competitive with conventional buildings in terms of thermal and acoustic insulation.
It should be noted that in certain geographical locations, a wooden building entails a considerably reduced environmental impact with respect to a conventional masonry building, and therefore the use of wood in the production of prefabricated buildings is often preferred over other materials.
Using wood to build the entire building entails the use of machines and tools and of a considerable amount of labor, in relation to the weight of the planks, beams, and columns, which in order to have high strength and rigidity must be made of essences that have excellent mechanical properties.
The latest prefabricated buildings are made of various materials that must ensure good thermal and acoustic insulation, must not undergo deformation or deterioration as a consequence of exposure to atmospheric agents, and must have limited weights, yet good structural strength characteristics; in order to erect a prefabricated building constituted by a plurality of lightweight portions that are mutually coupled, it is not necessary to use particular machines (such as large jibs or cranes), since most of the structure can be handled manually by one or more people.